elementalacadmeyrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Elementals
Royal Elementals are very prominent members of each kingdom. Each Element has a line of Royal Elementals that are the head of each kingdom. This is a guide breaking down the inter-workings of Royal Elementals. The Royal Family The Royal Family is composed of the King and Queen, Dukes and Duchesses, Knights, and the children of the King and Queen, Princes and Princesses. Each of these roles play a very important part in each kingdom. King and Queen These Royals are the head of each Kingdom. Aside from the Omnia, the King and Queen have the most power, both Elemental wise, and control over the kingdom wise. Each King and Queen of every Element has different capabilities, but all are very similar. The Fire King and Queen, for example, have every ability available in the Fire Element, as do the Water King and Queen with the Water Element. This is also shared with the Princes and Princesses, which will be talked about more in the next section. The King and Queen are not role-playable characters and will be determined by the administration. They may appear in occasional role plays and may sometime call for quests. Aside from that, the King and Queen will more often be mentioned by their children than role played. Princes and Princesses Being the children of the Kings and Queens, the princes and princesses are usually very important figure heads in each kingdom. The have nearly every ability and power that their parents do, save for a few reserved directly for the King and Queen, such as declaring war and establishing new laws. The princes and princesses are almost always sent off to the Elemental Academy and must graduate before they can become the King or Queen. Some kingdoms have multiple princes and/or princesses. The oldest child is always the one who ascends to the throne, choosing a spouse to rule along side them. Princes and princesses ''are ''currently role-playable, however, only 3 of each are currently allowed for each kingdom. You may only own '''1 '''prince and '''1 '''princess in each Element. In addition, the prince/princess has to be part of the ruling family. Ex: A potential prince/princess of Air has to be a Jopan. The only exception to this is the current characters, created before the Wiki underwent changes. Dukes and Duchesses Dukes and duchesses are also important members of the royal family. Most are not in the Royal line of succession, but they are still skilled diplomats and important public figures. However, some Dukes and Duchesses are in the Royal line of sucession, the transformation from Duke/Duchess to Prince/Princess a rare event. They are usually cousin to the princes and princesses, and are usually charged with giving speeches and representing Royalty at events. While they do not have every power, like the princes, princes, and King and Queen, they still have many abilities and are looked up to by the normal Elementals. Dukes and duchesses are role-playable, however, only 4 of each are currently allowed in each kingdom. You may only own '''2 '''dukes and '''2 '''duchesses in each Element. Any lords, ladies, barons, marquesses, earls, or any other roles that were established before the Wiki underwent changes, will default to this category, unless otherwise agreed upon with the administration. Knights Knights are another aspect of the royal hierarchy, that are important. Knights were nobles that relinquished their birth right, and became a Knight, a protector of the innocent and the need. Knights have a few powers that Dukes and Duchesses lack, but Dukes and Duchesses are held in higher esteem than Knights. While they overlook Knights, they are still idolized by the common, and thanked by the other Royals. All Knights undergo training in Elemental Academy, and Knights are usually encouraged to be in Quests. Knights are role-playable, however, only 6 are allowed in each kingdom. You may only own 3 Knights in each element. Once you become a Knight, you may not become a Duke/Duchess or Prince/Princess again. A Duke/Duchess or Prince/Princess can make the switch to a knight, however. Category:Guides Category:Royalty